


This Cave Is Too Loud

by trolley123



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Living as a wolf Derek, Other, full shift derek, puppy stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trolley123/pseuds/trolley123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been living as a wolf for several years and his cave has never been so loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Cave Is Too Loud

The cave was very loud for no reason. Derek had lived in this cave as a human for one year, as a wolf for three year, and even when it stormed it was never this loud. Whines and cries at the opening of the cave were annoying and echoed throughout the entire cave. Grunting, he forced himself to get up and go see what the hell was being so loud.   
At the opening of the cave sat a pup. It was just a little thing, not much bigger than one of Derek's paws, fur the color formerly know a white and covered in dark speckles. His eyes closed and mouth open widen with his cries pouring out. Derek growled at the pup to shut it up but the pup’s cries merely quieted down slightly. Derek sighed and looked out at the forest surrounding the cave, listening for any humans who might be looking for the stray. After a minute of nothing, Derek let out a huff.   
He should just leave it there, let it wander away eventually and not worry about it. He had no obligation to it, had no reason at to help it.   
But the more human part of his brain wasn’t going to let Derek just forget about the puppy, it looked so weak and helpless. Derek huffed again and gently picked the pup up between his jaws and carried it deeper into the cave. It squirmed and whines louder the farther Derek went into the cave, to the point that Derek almost dropped it. Derek dropped it on the soft patch of leaves and random clothes he usually sleeps on.   
Derek flops next to it and watches the pup. It just looks around a little and yips and lets out sounds the Derek is sure are supposed to be barks but aren’t quite there yet. It spins in a circle while looking at its, nope its a boy, his surroundings. Once he tries to wander off Derek nips his hind leg and uses a paw to pull the pup back. The pup takes it as an invitation to snuggle up under Derek’s forelimb. Derek shakes his head a little and closes his eyes, content to sleep next to the pup.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read. It was a spur of the moment fic written for pale-silver-comb on Tumblr.


End file.
